Benutzer Blog:ScreenTea/Nicht so clever Cleverbot
Ich versteh wirklich nicht wie nach so langer Zeit immer und immer wieder Leute auf diese "Frag das mal Cleverbot"-Masche hereinfallen. Und sogar nach einer Erklärung beratungsressistent erscheinen. Cleverbot ist und bleibt nicht gruselig, da es nur eine Maschine ist. Nicht grusleiger als ein Cola-Automat, der nach einwurf von 'nem Euro eine Cola auswirft. Fütterst du Cleverbot mit der richtigen Textzeile wird er dir eine "Ben drowned", oder auf "Darwyn Clarke" bezogene Antwort auswerfen. Ihr müsst ja nichtmal den mehr oder weniger komplexen Algorithmus hinter diesem Programm verstehen. Nur das diese immer wieder auftauchenden Fragen im Forum recht sinnfrei erscheinen. Ihr seid ja auch nicht erstaunt wenn ihr ins Kino geht, an der Kasse sagt "Einmal eintritt für der Exorzist" und auf einmal seht ihr wirklich den Film "Der Exorzist" im Kino... Cleverbot antwortet nur mit dem Programm sinnvoll erscheinenden Antworten um ein möglichst "normales" Gespräch zustanden zu bekommen. Umso mehr Leute ihn mit richtigen Antworten auf Fragen seinerseits füttern, oder auch Schlagwortbezogene Formulierungen weiter ausführen, desto "Intelligenter" antwortet die Maschine. Vereinfacht gesagt musste auch Cleverbot mal klein Anfangen und wurde beispielsweiße mit 3 Antworten und 2 Fragen Programmiert. Hat dir das Essen geschmeckt? / Wie geht es dir? / Gut / Schlecht / Das versteh ich nicht. Alles was Cleverbot (oder ein Programm auf diesem basierend) nun kann, ist die Sätze die in die Textzeile eingegeben werden zu analysieren. Wurde nun von dir Gefragt "Wie geht es dir?", wird er mit "Gut" oder "Schlecht" Antworten. Und selbst wenn du fragst "Magst du Essen?", wird seine "Essen"-Antwort getriggert und er Antwortet mit "Gut" oder "Schlecht". Dadurch entstehen die manchmal eher verwirrenden Antworten des Programms. Aber das Programm hat nun eine neue Frage eingespeichert, nämlich "Magst du Essen?". Fragst du nun aber "Heißt du Cleverbot?", wird die Maschine Antworten "Das versteh ich nicht.", weil bisher noch niemand eine passende Antwort auf diese Frage der Maschine eingespeißt hat und auch keines der triggernden Wörter verwendet wurde. Hierzu hätte ihm erst jemand sagen müssen "Du heißt Cleverbot". Mit verschiedenen Syntax-Algorithmen (Satzbau) wird das Programm nun einen Sinnvollen Satz aus Antworten und Fragen modelieren. Das nächste mal wenn es nun "Heißt du Cleverbot?" gefragt wird, wird es Antworten "Ich heiße Cleverbot". Aber wird bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemals mit "Ja" oder "Nein" antworten, da das Programm diese Wörter noch nicht kennt. Da dieses Verhalten natürlich auch den ein oder andern Spaßvogel anzieht der CB dann mit "Ben drowned" Antworten und Fragen füttert. Oder zu jeglicher anderer Creepy Pasta, das dann in irgendwelchen Foren postet, Leute darauf hereinfallen und ihm auf ihre Art Fragen und Antworten geben wächst das Antworten-Reportoire des Bots immer weiter. Aber es ist und bleibt nicht gruselig. Der Fakt das dieses Verhalten auch direkt auf der Startseite des Bots in Signalfarben steht (Cleverbot learns from its users / You never talk to a human) macht jegliche Frage um Clarke oder Ben nur dämlicher. Ich will damit niemanden angreifen, aber wenn ihr danach Fragt beweißt ihr höchstens mangelndes Verständnis, oder das ihr noch in einem Alter seid in dem ihr mit so gruseligen Geschichten alá Ben oder Chatroom98, noch nicht klar kommt... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag